


Clases de manejo

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt





	Clases de manejo

El rubio estaba muy cómodo en su sofá favorito mientras leía un libro y se deleitaba con una copa de vino cuando su esposa entró a la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

—Gilgamesh ¿podrías darle la siguiente clase de manejo a Mordred? —Le preguntó.

—¿No le fue bien contigo? —pidió saber el hombre y las recientes memorias vivieron a la cabeza de Arturia.

_° ° ° ° ° ° ° °_

_—Mira padre, puedo ganarle a la luz amarilla_

—_Mira padre, puedo rebasar a todos esos autos_

—_Mira padre puedo estacionarme en paralelo sin ver los espejos _

_—¡YAHOOO!  
_

_° ° ° ° ° ° ° °_

Al final, la rubia había recibido varias multas y una cita con su aseguradora para negociar el pago de los daños a otro vehículo.

—¿Arturia? —La llamó su esposo al verla perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Ah? Creo que no fui clara en mis instrucciones —Se explicó saliendo de su trance—, además mañana voy a estar ocupada ¿puedes encargarte?—Le preguntó.

—Obviamente, ninguna hija mía puede desconocer algo tan básico —contestó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para acercarla a él.

—Una cosa más —dijo la ojiverde antes de ser besada por el rubio—, que sea en tu auto —pidió y cerró el espacio entre ellos.

La tarde del siguiente día, Gilgamesh intentaba explicarle a su retoño adolescente un poco de teoría. 

—Mordred no me estás poniendo atención —La regañó y la chica infló las mejillas.

—Yo quería que padre viniera, con ella era más divertido —Se quejó y Gilgamesh dobló las cejas.

—Tú padre soy yo, además ella tenía que resolver algo con la aseguradora, aunque no me dijo que era exactamente —dijo el rubio un poco molesto— vamos, cambiemos de lugar, tienes que aprender o nunca tendrás tu propio auto —indicó y se bajó del vehículo para pasarse al asiento del copiloto. 

Unos veinte minutos después, dos rubios, padre e hija esperaban de pie al lado de su auto a que llegara el agente de la aseguradora. Cuando éste llegó saludó y se presentó ante el rubio, luego reconoció a la chica.

—¿Otra vez tú? —preguntó sonriente a la adolescente que mostró una mueca de sorpresa y angustia mientras su padre le dirigía una fría mirada entrecerrando los ojos. 

—¿Estoy en problemas? —preguntó un poco temerosa.

—No —contestó el rubio—, pero tu madre, sí —declaró cuando se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa de su esposa.


End file.
